


白船

by Ivansher



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 百鸣, 鸣百 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “你永远不会伤害我们。”
Relationships: Narihisago Akihito/Momoki Funetaro
Kudos: 2





	白船

他们都以为室长不会派他去。毕竟那是个垃圾桶都嫌脏的人渣，鸣瓢警官的实力没人怀疑，就是有时候好用过头了。

不过也没事，只看结果，百贵室长总是对的。

百贵哥最近心情不错啊。鸣瓢想也是，只要抓住了，人贩子的据点就能一网打尽。

他为每一把枪装填好附魔子弹，清点净化药剂，调试完电台频道，踩下油门。

逍遥法外多年，自己魔化得不够彻底，就尽量转移到拐来的孩子身上，抛出去当诱饵。男孩被射掉半个脑袋，还会一点点爬过来，嘴里念着妹妹的名字。

“鸣瓢，目标刚逃出仓库，这个方向。”

他瞥了眼与警方偏离的坐标，猛地一打方向盘。

“咳……还能找回这里，你比那些条子能干点。”

男人捂着腹部的伤口，扯动嘴角。

“跟孩子比起来，你显眼多了。”

在他们赶回来之前解决就行。鸣瓢举着枪，保持着距离。

“哈哈……那你自己呢？”男人发出嘶哑的笑声，“我这样的人，你杀了不少吧……迟早都会一样！”

“的确。”鸣瓢忽然垂下枪口，淡淡地看着他。

“所以才来找你啊。”

男人愣了一下，恍然低头，腹部涌出的不再是血，而是黑色的，粘稠的，好像什么东西争着出来……

它们响应着，雀跃着，因为对面这个男人……这个，人类？

他终于被自己吞没。

“多谢百贵哥，这次才没跟丢。”

鸣瓢靠着椅背，静待针筒里的液体被吸收。

百贵摘掉他身上的探测贴片，盯着屏幕上的数据，良久才松了口气。

“缓和了不少。”他的眼神柔和下来，又回到鸣瓢熟悉的，以前的样子。他想多看一会儿。

“……你自己呢？”鸣瓢低沉地开口，“你上次检查，是什么时候？”

“昨天，一切正常。”

百贵像是料到他会这么问，“鸣瓢，我不会被污染。你的同事，你身边的人，都很安全。”

他握住那条布满针孔的手臂，和手掌一起，贴上鸣瓢的胸口。

“你永远不会伤害我们。”

那是和他一样的，人类的心跳。


End file.
